


Sklenice limonády

by Tobinka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Czech, M/M, ooc
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podvádět se nevyplácí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sklenice limonády

,,Ano, má pravdu" Promluvil do prázdného ticha černovlasý mladík, hledíce přes mikroskopovou čočku a zkoumaje něco, co snad ani nechceme vědět co. Bloňdák v křesle zbystřel a posunul si rozevřené Timesy, aby si svého přítele prohlédl a pokusil se dopídit, v čem a kdo má pravdu. Občas byl z těchto takřikajíc výkřiků do tmy ze strany geniálního detektiva úplně zmatený. Dnes tomu nebylo jinak, jen málokdy přesně rozuměl tomu, co Sherlock říkal.  
Sherlock posunul čočky u mikroskopu, zamíchal neidentifikovatelnou tekutinu a nanosekundou zašilhal po Johnovi.

,,Moriarty. Má pravdu" Opět pronesl svým hluboce sametovým hlasem, který vysloužilému vojákovi způsoboval mravenčení v břiše.Na to se John musel posilnit čajem.  
,,Cože?" Doktor odložil noviny, protože jinak by nemohl naplno nažhavit mozkové otáčky a přijít na to, v čem u všech všudy může mít ten zločinec pravdu.

Detektiv, stále bez jakéhokoli vzrušení a stále hledíce do mikroskopu povzdechl.  
,,Johne, máš umyté vlasy, přestože je dnes úterý, a ty si je myješ až ve čtvrtek, máš vyžehlenou košili a napucované boty, použil jsi kolínskou, kterou nosíš jen když jdeš na schůzku, jenže s poslední přítelkyní si se rozešel o vánocích a od té doby si nikde nebyl dost dlouho na to, aby jsi si našel novou známost, a paní Hudson je u své sestřenice v Glasgow takže tu celý týden nebude na vaše televizní dýchánky, a od té doby co jsi slyšel, jak mne nazývá Moritarty se v mé přítomnosti nechováš přirozeně, jednoduše tě zajímá jestli má pravdu, nebo ne, a už nějakou dobu se snažíš přemluvit sám sebe, aby jsi se mne na to zeptal."  
Sherlock dokončil svůj proslov, vytáhl zkoumanou tekutinu z pod mikroskopu a pohlédl na ni přes světlo. Pak ji odložil do jedné z mnoha krabiček a tu popsal nečitelným nápisem.  
Panic?!  
John Watson zaklapl ústa, otevřená šokem. Nemohl uvěřit dvěma věcem. Tou první byl fakt, že Sherlock tak rychle a naprosto přesně určil, co doktor zamýšlí bez jediného pohledu, a druhou že Sherlock Holmes, někdo tak působivý a ledově překrásný nikdy nikoho neměl. Johnovi prolétli myslí všechny tragické scénáře, kterými se mohl jejich pozdější rozhovor pokračovat. Zahleděl se na něj, očima pohladil výrazné lícní kosti a hladký profil a aniž by to zamýšlel, i jeho tělo. Už jednou ho viděl skoro nahého, tenkrát v Buckinghamském paláci, a pak se nemohl zbavit představy Sherlocka úplně bez oblečení.  
Dal si v duchu facku a zamyslel se nad oním problémem z druhé strany. Proč o tom mluví? Vlastně jsem se ho na to ani ptát nechtěl, chtěl jsem ho vzít někam ven, mezi lidi, ale když jsem na něj mluvil neodpověděl mi, třeba mě neslyšel. Sedl si ke stolu naproti Sherlockovi a opřel si hlavu. Pochyboval, že si ho Sherlock vůbec všiml. Ale byl vyveden z omylu, kdy ve chvíli, kdy John Watson zvedl hlavu, detektiv pohlédl a věru svůdně se protáhl a projel si černou kšticí. Pak se po Holmesovsku usmál a opět se zahleděl do pokusů.  
,,Sherlocku, nemůžeš si myslet že ti to uvěřím" Sváděl ho Sherlock? Za svůj život zažil hodně ale tohle mu málem vyrazilo dech. Může za to ta žena všech žen? Vzbudila v něm nějaký zájem a on si tu na mě vyskakuje? Ne, to ne. Ale jak by on mohl být panic? Nesmysl. A nebo snad?  
,,Ne Johne, já si to nemyslím. Já to vím. Dovedeš si to vůbec představit? Já s nějakou ženou? Ani můj geniální mozek není dalek toho, aby si to představil ve skutečném životě" Holmes měl mizernou náladu, to John poznal, ale tentokrát to bylo jiné. Byl velmi podrážděný, a nechoval se racionálně, to svádění, a střídání nálad, to přece nebyl jeho Sherlock, i když aktuální řešení případu se skládalo ze zkoumání zbytků v krysích žaludcích a bylo pochopitelné že to nebyla nijak honosná zábava ale pro detektiva nic neobvyklého. Za normálních okolností by pobíhal jak zběsilý a nadšeně odhaloval stopy, dnes ale bylo něco špatně. Nevrle vyskočil z židle od mikroskopu a stoupl si na pohovku. Se ženou ne, to je pravda. Ale to co s mužem? V tu chvíli John lechce zbledl, pak zmodral a nakonec zrůžovel a čelo se mu orosilo potem, takže připomínal kulatou barvyměnící kouřící věc. Sherlock si nervózně sedl na pohovku a hlavu si opřel o kolena. Johnovi začla opět rotovat kolečka, hleděl na detektiva a docházelo mu, co se tu asi děje.  
"Johne, bože, trvá ti to. Ale i tak přemýšlíš rychleji než jakýkoli jiný člověk" Sherlock se třásl. Z medického hlediska mu bylo naprosto jasné co se děje, i z vlastní skušenosti z armády, ale u Sherlocka si nikdo nemohl být jistý ničím. Přesedl si k němu, a podíval se mu do světlých očí. Zrudl, když si uvědomil že jeho poslední přítelkyně měla pravdu, žádná nemůže konkurovat Sherlocku Holmesovi. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, všechny jeho doposavadní známosti, tedy od dob co poznal Sherlocka Holmese, mu byly v něčem podobné. A když se tu teď tak na Sherlocka díval, všechnu začalo do sebe zapadat. Ale než se rozhodl jednat, udělal to za něj jeho přítel. John Watson byl povalen a zoufale políben. Sherlock působil zmateně, ale doktor věděl co dělat, věděl kde je problém, a roztřeseného Sherlocka vedl. V duchu se zasmál, jeho nejtajnější sny se začly plnit, alespoň z té fyzické části. Kdo by si to byl pomyslel, Sherlock Holmes poražen vlastním vzrušením!  
Když John přejel rukou po rozkroku svého přítele, odpovědí mu bylo blahostné zasténání. Sherlock si skutečně počínal jako nešikovná panna, pod každým dotykem se prohýbal jak pominutý a vzdychal, i když mu John sundával košili. Podívali si navzájem do očí, a oba viděli něco nového, u Sherlocka touha, u Johna pochopení a respekt. Doktor si posadil nahého ukřičeného a svůdného Sherlocka na klín, a začal mu olíbávata okusovat bledou hruď, pokrytou jemnými zlatavými chloupky. Mlsně se mu zakousl do klíční kosti a zanechal na ni fialový flek. Hrdě se na něj usmál, a udělal mu několik dalších bratříčků. Sherlock mezitím svým vyšpuleným zadkem dráždil Johnův rozkrok. Pak sám odsebe zabloudil pod jeho kalhoty a zrůžovělý penis vysvobodil a zvědavě ho pohladil. Doktor na to zareagoval zasténáním. To se jeho příteli zalíbilo, a tak svoje činy zopakoval. John se zazubil a potrápil Sherlocka štípnutím do pravé půlky a následně zručným promasírováním šourku. Detektivovy ruce i přez jeho nešikovnost vypadaly, že jsou všude, tu dřáždili Johnovu chloubu, tu se dobývaly pod jeho tílko. Setkali se s přijetím, stačily dva vychytané pohyby a blonďák skončil bez hroní půlky oblečení. Na tváři se mu začervenal ruměnec, když Sherlock lítostně hladil a líbal ošklivou jizvu na levém rameni. Zasténal, když se pak pohnul směrem k němu, a penisy obou mužů se o sebe otřeli a nervová zakončení v žaludech vyslali příjemné informace do mozku. Jejich rty se znovu spojili, a na malý okamžik se obývací pokoj zaplnil tichem bez stenů a vzdechů. Nutno dodat, že celý tento milostný akt se odehrával beze slov, možná proto že nebylo co říct, nebo proto, že pokud by Sherlock řekl něco netaktního, jak to dělával, mohl by to slibně vypadající odpoledně pokazit.  
Polibek ukončila nutná potřeba kyslíku. Sherlock přejel Johnovi po hrudi, zatnul svaly aby se mohl v kolenou nadzvednout. Doktor mu začal opět líbat zfialovělou pokousanou hruď a potlačit steny způsobované Sherlockem, který se doslova dělal na jeho erekci. Tmavovlasý muž mu vjel do krátkých vlasů a zaryl mu prsty do zátylku, když i John pohl pánví proti němu. Blonďák zkušeně masíroval Sherlockův penis povzbuzován nekončícím sténáním ze strany geniálního detektiva. Doktor Watson byl tímton výkonem překvapen, Sherlock měl proporce běžného muže, a přesto i se svým šíleným životním stylem měl kondici a výdrž nadprůměrného sportovce, alespoň co se dechu týče.  
Jejich upocená těla se na sebe nalepila v jednom společném vyvrcholení. Přišlo brzy, u Sherlocka díky jeho panictví a u Johna proto, že s mužem nikdy předtím sex neměl. Ale cítil se zcela přirozeně.Sherlock mu padl na hruď, vychutnávaje si první orgasmus, pak se na Johna usmál, vstal a ledabyle, stále nahý odšoural do ložnice. Světlo z ulice na něj dopadalo pod zvlášním úhlem, takže vypadal velmi nadpozemsky. John se za ním sladce usmál, mrzelo ho, že Sherlock mu nebude odpočívat v náručí déle, olízal si zbytek Sherlockova spermatu z ruky a nenuceně se podíval z okna. Byla už tma, i hodiny ukazovaly podstatně jiný čas, než v který doufal. Stejně to celé trvalo nějak dlouho, ale mávl nad tím rukou. Vstal že se půjde osprchovat, ale zamotala se mu hlava, praštil sebou do pohovky a usnul dřív, než by mohl popřemýšlet o tom, co vlastně udělal, a co by na to u všech všudy řekla paní Hudsonová.

*

Jako první se ráno probudil detektiv. Přejel si rukama po fialové hrudi, škrábancích a kousancích a zanadával na Johnovu adresu.  
"Johne, Johne, tys mě ale zřídil" Zazubil se. Všechno ho neskutečně bolelo, ale jeho nepříjemný problém - tedy tvrdá a bolestná erekce - , který mu znemožňoval pracovat a přemýšlet byl pryč. Nikdo na nic nepřijde, a až se ztratí ty cucfleky, nebude jediný důkaz o tom, co se včera v noci stalo. Otevřel šuplík a vytáhl malou lahvičku, s drogou. Doufám, že už to nebudu muset použít. Usmál se a schoval ji zpátky na svoje místo. To ráno byl v koupelně delší dobu, maskoval stopy lásky na svém těle a potřeboval, aby skutečně nikdo nic nepoznal.

 

John se probudil s šílenou bolestí hlavy. Nechutné pachuti v ústech se nezbavil ani po vyčištění zubů a když se pokusil něco sníst, jeho žaludek to neudržel víc jak dvě minuty.  
"Co jsem to včera jen dělal" Bědoval doktor hledíce na rozházené oblečení po místnosti a množství drobných ranek na svém těle.  
"Vyšel sis včera do baru. Usnul jsi na schodech, říkal jsem ti že nemáš tolik pít" Káral ho Sherlock se sarkastickým tónem a podal mu aspirin. John vstal a připomínaje mrzáka aspirin přijal.  
"Nevím o tom, že bych šel do baru. Navíc nechodím sám" brblal, když si vařil čaj.  
"Byli jsme tam spolu. Líbila se ti nějaká dívka, ale odmítla tě a ty jsi začal zapíjet žal" Detektiv otevřel laptop, aby zkontroloval blog. Chtělo by to zase případ, teď, kdy už je zase všechno v pořádku.  
To, co Sherlock říkal, znělo asi nejvíc pravděpodobně. Johnův partneský a milostný život byl ztroskotanecký, často zapíjel žal s některým ze svých bývalých válečných kolegů. Mávl nad tím rukou a připojil se k Sherlockovi. Život se vrátil do starých kolejí, až na jednu věc, které si John všiml asi po dvou dnech. A to byl fakt, že Sherlock tráví v koupelně velmi mnoho času. Neměl ani ponětí že trpělivě maskuje stopy po noci, která se vlastně nikdy nestala, a označoval Sherlocka za moc sebestřetného. Říkával mu, že vypadal dobře i když v koupelně býval jen pár minut. Sherlock se pokaždé obhájil historkou o střevních potížích či jakémusi divnému pokusu, jehož název se skládal z tolika cizích slov, že jim John ani nerozuměl. Považoval za dalších z Sherlockových moresů.  
A tak to klapalo až do dne, kdy se od sestřenice v Glasgow vrátila paní Hudsonová. Pro oba přátele to byla veliká událost, konečně byl opět dům na Baker Street komepletní, jejich spasitelka byla opět na místě. Okamžitě uspořádala čajový dýchánek, dokonce i Sherlock se ho účastnil. Ale v euforii z návratu si neuvědomil, že paní Hudsonová je vskutku vrtošivá osoba, a že jí kde co neujde. I když, popravdě řečeno, přestože věděla, že je Sherlock šílený, bylo na faktu, že nosí načechranou šálu i uvnitř budov, něco velice podezřelého. Sérií popichujících narážek o tom, že má Sherlock 'rýmičku', které detektiv nesnášel ze všeho nejvíc, ho donutila si šálu sundat. V tu chvíli Holmes děkoval bohu za ten zbytečný vynázel zvaný make-up.  
Paní Hudsonová byla spokojená, Sherlockovi se dařilo stále ještě tmavé cucfleky po celém hrudníku a klíčních kostech maskovat a John, jako obvykle, se rozverně a s mírně přitroublým výrazem usmíval.  
Nedalo se říct, že by byl byt paní Hudsonové malý, ale pokud tam mělo procházet více osob vedle sebe, byl to problém. Ale i tak Sherlock bravurně zvládal pobíhat sem a tam, znudeně z nedostatku kriminálních činů, zatímco majitelka nosila na stůl odpolední svačinu, kávu a na Johnovo přání i pomerančovou limonádu, kterou paní Hudson s velkou slávou přivezla od své sestřenice. Až doposud se jeden druhému s ladností vyhýbali, ale Sherlock se nečekaně prudce otočil, vyrazil paní Hudsonové sklenici limonády z ruky a ta se drze rozlila po celém jeho hrudníku.  
Nešťastná paní Hudsonová zvedla sklenici, která se nějakým zvláštním způsobem nerozbila, a okamžitě s káravým pohledem ale úsměvem ve tváři začla zmáčeného Sherlocka otírat. John Watson smál z plných plic. Smích ho ale přešel, když paní Hudsonová spolu s limonádou setřela Sherlockovi z hrudi i krém, kterým byly maskovány cucfleky hrající všemi barvamy.  
"Božínku, Sherlocku!" Vyjekla paní Hudson. Sherlock Iniciativně chmátl po šále a zamotal si duhový krk.  
John pozvedl obočí a tázavě se na Sherlocka podíval.  
"Co se vám stalo?" Nebohá paní Hudsonová měla smrtelně bledý obličej, nikdy předtím cucfleky neviděla a myslela si, že detektiv onemocněl nějakým novým virem a že by se mohla taky nakazit.  
"Otázka je spíše, jak …? Sherlocku, není to to co si myslím-" John byl v šoku. Proboha, kde Sherlock přišel k tolika cucflekům?  
"Doktore Watsone, vy víte co to je?" Paní Hudsonové se do tváře začal pomalu vracet život. Probodávala Johna pohledem, snažíce se zjistit, co se to tu děje. Sherlock se prudce zvedl a vyběhl z bytu.  
"Jistě že. Sherlock s někým spal!" Vykřikl John, nechal paní Hudsnovou paní Hudsnovou a vyběhl nahoru za Sherlockem. Našel ho v jeho ložnici, měl oblečený těsný rolák a tvářil se rozpačitě.  
"Sherlocku, měl jsi to říct dřív, na cucfleky je skvělé syrové maso, hned by ti zmizely...ukaž, nech mě se podívat." Detektiv se nejdřív bránil, ale rozhodl se zatloukat, kdyby se John dozvěděl pravdu, nenáviděl by ho za to, přestože si to svým způsobem užil. Nechal ho tedy, aby ho svlékl.  
John asi minutu připomínal rybu lapající po vzduchu.  
"To musela být ale ďáblice, měl by jsi nás seznámit!" Hodnotil John Sherlockovo zřízené tělo. Kousance, cucfleky a rudé rýhy malovaly celé Sherlockovo tělo. Holmes zabručel a snažil se nedívat na Johnovu tvář.  
"Kalhoty." Přikázal doktor, když si všiml, že šrámy pokračují i níže. Detektiv se osočil, ale spolupracoval. John ho položil na zása a prohmata pohmožděniny na kříži a stopy od nehtů na zadku.  
"Sakra, to fakt musela být ženská, viděls', co máš na zadku? To musej bejt ale ruce. Počkej tu, namažu ti je a za dva dny bude po bolesti, protože tohle musí bolet šíleně" John zažárlil. Sherlock měl takovou dračici, no panečku, asi do toho baru zajdu a třeba jí tam potkám! Doktor přinesl nějaké hojivé masti a začal mazat rány na zádech a zadnici svého přítele.  
"Johne, uvědomuješ si jak to teď vypadá?" Hlas detektiva zněl nejistě.  
"Jo, vím, nějaká kočka si tě ulovila a ty sis pěkně zašpásoval a já jako starej bard lížu tvoje rány" Doktor se zasmál a namazal mu rány na zádech i zadku. Velmi jemě a šetrně. Část masti mu ale kápla mimo, a bylo potřeba ji otřít, dřív, než způsobí nevypratelný flek. Jal se tedy najít cokoli, co by mu pomohlo kapku setřít. Otevřel šuplík u nočního stolku, a krom papírového kapesníčku, kterým kapku utřel, upoutala jeho pozoronost i malá lahvička.  
"Sherlocku, co je to?" Zeptal se ho, když si přečetl název preparátu: ,, Nějaká droga? Neříkal si že s tím přestaneš?"  
Jmenovaný se prudce otočil a když viděl, co se děje, zbledl a prudce Johnovi lahvičku vytrhl. Doktor na něj nechápavě koukal.  
"To je moje věc Johne" Sherlockův jedovatý tón projel Johnem jako ostří nože máslem. Proč se u všech všudy chová tak divně? Tu koupelnu bych chápal, ale proč mi něco neřekl dřív? A proč tu má zrovna tuhle halucinogení drogu?  
John poodstoupil od Sherlocka. Halucinogenní droga. Po požití v tekutině či jídle má oběť zvýšenou chuť na sex a po vyprchání účinku nastává efekt kocoviny. Používá se většinou v erotických klubech na nalákání zákazníků, kteří souhlasí se vším, jsou ochotni děvkám zaplatit a druh den ráno se probudí na ulici a nic si nepamatují. Začal mu zrychlovat srdeční tep. Pozoroval detektiva jak se obléká a posléze mu něco říká, ale nevnímal ho.  
Ty škrábance od velkých rukou na jeho zadku, moje podivná kocovina...  
"Sherlocku?" Otočil se na něj. Ve tváři se mu objevil čistý hněv. Oslovený ihned pochopil, co se stalo. Chtěl se začít omlouvat ale čistá rána pěstí do hlavy ho poslala do bezvědomí.  
*****  
Probudil se za několik málo minut. John měl sice omračující ránu, ale kdo ví proč Sherlocka nepraštil tak silně, aby se vzpamatoval až po pár hodinách. Detektiv se malátně zvedl z podlahy.  
"Johne?" Zavolal na byt. Nikdo neodpověděl. Prošel byt a zjistil, že zde John nemá ani bundu a ani část oblečení. Zlobí se. Problesklo mu hlavou. Ne, on mě nenávidí. Co jsi to proboha udělal, Holmesi, přišel jsi o nejlepšího a jediného přítele. A to kůli hlouposti, které se říká láska.  
Úctyhodně a vytrvale Sherlock Holmes maskoval svou slabost pro muže, ale sám před sebou to skrýt nedokázal. Svalil se v kuchyni na podlahu. Odkusi vytáhl lahev whiskey a přihnul si koňskou dávku. Ublížil jsem mu. Johne... Rozbrečel se. Vyrušila ho až paní Hudsonová. Hrdě vstal, otřel si slzy a pokynul aby si sedla. Vlastně si sedala automaticky, ale v tuto chvíli jí to přišlo velmi nevhodné.  
"Viděla jsem Johna jak vyběhl ven, měl sebou tašku a tvářil se divně, co se stalo Sherlocku?" Promluvila velmi tiše. Vlastně nechtěla odpověď, jen nějak Sherlockovi pomoci.  
"Musím za Mycroftem." Vyhnul se její otázce a bez jeidného pohledu, který by jí mohl věnovat, a opustil byt. Potřeboval s Johnem mluvit. Musel. A jediný, kdo by mohl vědět, kde je, byl jeho bratr.  
Mycroft Holmes byl uprostřed důležitého jednání, ale krátce po tom, co mu oznámili, kdo ho schání, s ironickým úšklebkem svou práci přerušil.  
"Takže John už to s tebou nemohl vydržet? To mě nepřekvapuje. Můžu ti ho sehnat, mimochodem, to na tvém krku jsou cucfleky?" Mycroft se bavil na Sherlockův účet velmi nechutným způsobem.  
Sherlock po něm střelil zlý pohled. Mycroft přestal se vtípky.  
"Tak co se stalo?" zeptal se.  
"Ty cucfleky-" Detektiv uhnul pohledem; "jsou Johnova práce."  
Mycrofta vytřeštil oči, ale nic neříkal.  
"Háček je v tom, že on o tom nevěděl. Byl pod vlivem. Potřeboval jsem pomoc, ale sám od sebe by to nikdy neudělal, a ani já bych se přez to nepřenesl." Sherlock nevypadal dobře, člověk, který ho trochu neznal by si myslel, že za chvili skončí bradou nahoru.  
"A to si myslíš, že s tebou bude ještě chcít mluvit? Zradil jsi ho." Na Mycroftu Holmesovi bylo úžasné to, že pokaždé mluvil přímo věci a k tématu.  
"Chci se mu jenom omluvit. Nedovedeš si představit, co pro mě znamená. Vím že jsem to zkazil, udělal jsem to ještě horší" Musel si zapálit cigaretu. Přestože to bylo proti jeho přesvědčení, byla to poslední věc, která mu mohla zabránit před rozplakáním a totálním psychickým kolabsem. Mycroft i John tohle věděli.  
"Dej mu čas. Musí se s tím vyrovnat. John je chytrý, neodpustí ti to, ale nedovolí, aby se ti něco stalo" Byla to pravda. John se vlastně o Shrelocka staral, párkrát ho vytáhl z bryndy a někdy byl jeho obyčejný lidský mozek klíčový k rozřešení případu.  
Vrátil se zpátky na Baker street až další den. Celou noc ztrávil u Molly, i když jí nic neřekl, pomáhala mu, jak jen to šlo. Vlastně se domů, do bytu číslem dvěstedvacetjedna bé vplížil, aby ho paní domácí nezpozorovala a nevyptávala se.  
Vyšel nahoru a do bytu. Tiše, jako by se bál, že se na něj sesype strop.  
"Takže já pro tebe něco znamenám? To mně překvapuje, po tom, co jsi mi udělal" Johnův hlas zazněl celým bytem.  
"Johne." Sherlock stál hrdě, připraven čelit všemu, co mohl od podvedného přítele očekávat.  
"Co pro tebe znamenám, Sherlocku Holmesi?" John neměl zlý ton, ale snažil se, aby tak působil. Možná chtěl v Sherlockovi vyvolat ještě větší pocit viny, nebo to byla jen přirozená obrana.  
"Miluji tě, Johne Watsone. Od první chvíle kdy jsi mi zachránil život. Kdy jsme vyřešili první případ. Je mi líto, že se stalo, to co se stalo. Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit, ale ještě jsem to zhoršil. Pochopím, když budeš chcít odejít." Třásl se, ale hlas měl pevný a rozhodný, věděl že bude svých činů velmi litovat, nedokázal si život bez Johna představit.  
"Sherlocku." John se mu podíval do šedomodrých očí. Očí, které na něj hleděly se studem a s respktem. Pak k němu přistoupil a jemně, něžně ho políbil.  
Sherlock přerušil polibek. "Johne?"  
Ale nedostal verbální odpověď. Doktor ho začal zuřivě líbat, hladit a hýčkat. A Sherlock odpověděl. Tím polibkem si vyříkávali všechno, co by za jiných okolností zůstalo nevyřčeno. V tom hlubokém polibku si vyznávali všechny emoce, omluvy a sny. Svět na moment byl jen mezi nimy. Ale nepostřehli pár šokovaných očí, který je spočátku zhrozeně, později soucitně porozovaly.  
"Tentokrát bez drog, ano?" Usmál se John. Už mu odpustil. Věděl, že by za ním nepřišel, nespolkl by svou hrdost. Už byl takový. Sherlock přikývl a opětoval mu úsměv. Mezitím ten pár očí zmizel, a dopřál jim soukromí, které náleží jen milencům.  
******  
John se probudil někdy uprostřed noci a šokovaně sebou trhl. Sen? Celý spocený si došel na toaletu. Ale šlo to špatně. Byl velmi vzrušený a rozbolavělý, celý se třásl. Budu potřebovat další prášky na spaní.Bědoval. Kyž si myl ruce, třásl se ještě víc. Ty Sherlockovi dotyky, polibky, láska, a všechno to byl sen? Začal plakat. Promnul si oči, přejel po opuchlých rtech a opustil koupelnu. Lehnul si a zachvátil ho pocit chladné samoty. Tiše plakal do polštáře, svírán touhou. Najednou ho objaly něčí ruce. Vřelé a teplé. Sherlock byl sním. Byl tu pro něj. Otočil se k němu. Sherlock ho tiše konejšil, a líbal do vlasů, John se mu schoulil v náručí. Usnuli.  
*******

 

Několik týdnů se jim láskyplný vztah podařilo ukrývat. Prolém nastal až když řešili případ v městečku Barkerville, kde v pensionu měli jen jeden volný pokoj s manželskou postelí a Sherlock ho i přez Johnovy nesouhlasy vzal, a zrovna se kolem potloukal Lestrade. K jejich štětstí byly Sherlockovy výmluvy velmi důvěryhodné a omezený člověk, jako je Lestrade, na ně naletěl. Jenže Lestrade si to však po nějaké době přebral a všechno to vykecal paní Hudsonové, která později oba milence svým prohlášením, když se po týdnu z Baskerville vrátili, dokonale uzemnila:  
"To abych si zase pořídila ucpávky do uší, když jste vy dva taky tak neskutečně hlasití."  
John zrudl a Sherlock se paní Hudson omluvil, s tím, že John je v posteli příliš dobrý a že to nedokáže ovládat. Na to se paní Hudson zbalila a trávila dalších čtrnáct dní u své sestřenice v Glasgow. A Lestrade , jež je jednou spolu načapal v rouše adamově, se naučil vytrvale zvonit, dokud mu nepřijdou otevřít, aby se takovým šokům vyvaroval.

**Author's Note:**

> Je to debilní, a já to vím.


End file.
